chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Heptadd
Character Origins Heptadd has the ability to use Mugic from any tribe and any elemental attack. It's rumored that he has found the Cothica and it granted him this power. It is also said that he might even know exactly where the Cothica is at all times, but the danger of knowing even a word that involves the Cothica's location means certain destruction and agony. Heptadd's name actually means "Group of 7" which has added a lot of excitement around him, as everyone is trying to determine the true connection between Chaotic and the number 7. Heptadd may be only a small part of the puzzle, yet a piece in the jigsaw none the less. Heptadd comes from the Spiritlands, thus he is only able to stay as long as Heptadd's Crown is not destroyed. His crown is his Talazar, an item which allows Spiritland creatures to stay in Perim. Heptadd's power is rumored to be so great that most of it is locked up, supposedly by the Cothica itself. Name Origins A heptagon is a 7-sided polygon, which is what the Mugic Counters are. He may be named this due to the fact that he can use Mugic from any tribe. Appearance Heptadd has a purplish body, with a green head. He has long, spiky red hair, a reddish eye and light blue eye, and has very sharp teeth. He also wears golden leg and wrist armor, a crown seated atop his head. Background Information He is an iconic card in the franchise Personality and Behaviour Heptadd has been portrayed to be largely worried about the safety of Perim, working strongly to protect it (as seen in Son of the Spiritlands). Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Heptadd is allied with Maxxor and the rest of the OverWorlders. Although he has a strong connection and friendship with Narfall. Enemies Heptadd does not have any arch-enemies. He does have several rivals and even friends among his own tribe and in other tribes. He is one of the few OverWorlders who retains his loyalty while being friends with members of other tribes. His enemies are members of the other tribes except: Narfall and Tianne. Strategies Heptadd is a great creature alone. Heptadd has all elements, so a whole range of attacks are available to him. Using him with simple attacks like Torrent of Flame or Riptide will deal a tremendous amount of damage. Perhaps if you are very strategic (and lucky), you may come across the legendary Allmageddon, which is rumored to be Heptadd's favorite attack. It is the highest damage dealing card, since it can deal a total of 50 damage with Heptadd. If you give heptadd a riverland moon his disciplines will increase by 10 with every water attack, after a few turns he will be able use any discipline attack. If you give Heptadd a Gigantroper Armour his stats and energy should match that of the rest of the big 4 Equip Heptadd with Citadel Fragments so that he gains 20 in all disciplines and 20 energy for his elements. Release and Promotion Heptadd is one of the Big 4 which consist of 4 Ultra Rare from the set 'Dawn of Perim'. He shares the rank with Chaor (leader of the UnderWorld), Maxxor (leader of the OverWorld), and Lord Van Bloot (The Rebellious UnderWorlder). He can be found in Starter Decks, both OverWorld or Underworld from Dawn of Perim, if you are extremely lucky. Seemingly that Ultras come in the ratio 1:5 and the chance of bumping into Heptadd rather than other Ultras is hard as well. Heptadd can also be found in booster packs in the ratio of 1:24, but once again the chance of bumping into Heptadd is rare. In addition in 2008, Chaotic released Chaotic 2008 Tins, in which Heptadd can be found 1:20 chance. If you even find an Ultra, it still might be anything from Maxxor to Heptadd. Heptadd was released in Hawaii as a promotion and now holds an incredible value. The Hawaiian version of Heptadd is not different than the original Heptadd other than the fact it says HAWAIIAN EXPO. TV Show Breakdown Appearances #'Over Under Rent Asunder' #'Tale of Two Toms' #'Son of the Spiritlands' Owners # Hercu-Leon # HotShot #CoolTom #Tom(seen on battle board in mega match) Quotes Trivia *Heptadd was the only released card from DOP that had all 4 elements without help. The only card except Heptadd to have 4 elements is Tassanil High Elementalist, but this card is unreleased *Heptadd's strongest move is Allmageddon, but in the episode 'Allmageddon', it is stated that only Hoton knows about the legendary attack. It was proved in Secrets of the Lost City episode 12, he knew Allmageddon. *Heptadd can cast Mugic from any Tribe which could mean, he has joined other tribes before or obtained the power of the Cothica. Which is relatively possible due to the fact he has all 4 elements. *He is friends with Narfall but Narfall is a great threat to Heptadd since he deals 5 damage to engaged creature for each elemental type it has (it is said on personality and behavior). * Ironically, the BattleGear Heptadd's Crown is useless when equipped to Heptadd. ** This also happens to be his Talazar. Gallery External links External webpages that may be of interest to people reading this; should be relevant. Notes and References Category:OverWorld Muges Category:OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Guardians Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Featured Article Category:Ultra Rare Icons Category:Spirt lands Category:Spirt land Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures With Water Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures With Air Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Creatures With All Elements Category:Son of The Spiritlands Category:Elementalists Category:OverWorld Elementalists Category:Big 4 Category:Creatures